FNAF and MLP REACTIONS
by chicken-nerd
Summary: Now WHY am I doing this? Well, Im taking a break from my other stories cuz im slow, SOOO...this story is based on my username. You can let the animals react to games and viral videos (Sorry, can't be something to deal with 1 hr games) cuz it'll make me bored happy! Rated K plus because Swearing is censored. (ON HOLD)
1. FAQ

Turns for MLPFNAF

EDIT: I made genders.

Chica - F

Fluttershy - F

Foxy - M

Rainbow Dash - F

Freddy - M

Pinkie Pie - F

Bonnie - M

Twilight Sparkle - F

Golden Freddy (Goldie) - M

Rarity - F

Toy Bonnie - F (Tomboy)

Toy Chica - F

Toy Freddy - M

BB - M

Marionette - M (I know it sounds like a girl, but this is what you call AU)

Springtrap - M

Sooo...In this introduction, i'm going to tell you some stuff:

1\. How am I gonna survive making a STORY FORMAT without being lazy :')

2\. How much time it'll take

3\. Reactions so far.

4\. Many ways to make this story more REACTIONS!

5\. Will I include guards?

 **1\. How am I gonna survive making a STORY FORMAT without being lazy :')**

Okay so I'm already getting many suggestions so far. That's...good! The only thing is, i'm already working on something. It's on chapter 1 called, "CAN YOUR PET?" A very, VERY old game from 2010 to 2014. Now why do I want the animals to react to this game? Well...

1\. It's gore

2\. Pun

3\. NOT FOR CHILDREN!

Now how am I gonna (Mandopony song sings 'Survive The Night')? Well, i'm gonna try to do this without any laziness or distraction. If this happens, oh well, what have I done...

 **FNAF AND MLP REACT TO...[insert a random thing]**

 **THIS EPISODE...[insert a random thing]**

EXAMPLE:

 _Me_

 _Age: 2000 (THE YEAR U ARE BORN)_

 _AU: FNAF and MLP_

 _"What is this?" Chicken stares._

 _Amy Bunster_

 _Age: 1981 (HER BIRTHDATE)_

 _AU: FNAF_

 _"AWWWW! A puppy!" She jumps, clapping hands._

 _ **"QUIT BITING ME!" A man said on the video.**_

I hope you get the point of how i'm gonna do this thing...

For short if confused:

So first I put the info...

Name

Birthdate

What type of AU they're in (what show, game, etc.)

I either bold and italicize the video words or make them react...

After, I do this...

 **QUESTION TIME!**

 **[Question One]**

 **[all reply one by one. I won't put the characters because I told you the turns above.]**

 **2\. How much time it'll take**

ITS GONNA TAKE FOREVER. I'm exaggerating cause I have to write many chapters in STORY FORMAT. Can you believe it? Of course not! DONT WORRY IM TAKING TIME FOR YA'LL

 **3\. Reactions so far**

ME (i'll put yours first before this) - D**k Figures, Try Not To Laugh Challenge (LONG), Gmod, and more...CAUSE THIS CHICKEN IS SO EVIL TO MY INTERESTS!

Guest (Put your name plz you have time till chapter 2) - Mad Father

Jonathan Stanley - One Night at Flumpty's 1 & 2

LDRF890 - Markiplier Reactions Compliations and Fazbear Friends

Shark Lord - Super Mario 64's Freddy Spagettieria

Denney - Smile HD, Derpy Gets Pranked, and I'm a Banana

Aquamarine - Don't Hug Me I'm Scared

 **4** **. Many ways to make intros for MORE reactions!**

 _FNAF and MLP react to...Viral Videos!_

 _FNAF and MLP react to...Games!_

 _FNAF and MLP react to...Gifs!_

 _FNAF and MLP react to...Toys!_

 _FNAF and MLP all go...OUTSIDE! A thing they're gonna do...[insert a random thing]_

 _FNAF AND MLP will now do a...Challenge! Challenge is...[insert challenge here]_

 **Will I include the guards?**

YES! In the 'extra' reactions (bonus episode). Now why is that I include them last? Well, in the AU of mine the guards had to work on a jungle restaurant named "Tyke's Log Cabin" and it's full of beavers so yeah (Tyke is from Scott's game, "Chipper Sons and Lumber Co.", the game that made him make FNAF. You should know that already)

Also, Applejack is included...and two more 8-bit characters from the FNAF AU: The Movie...yup. Done.

 **Mind if I ask them questions about how they reacted? (Ex: Do you like the game?)**

Yes, you may! They can be anything unless something personal is going on, like for example, "Foxy, do you like Chica?" You can ask something personal to them (FNAF only I'm including MLP soon) at my TRUTH OR DARE GAME SHOW story!

 **And that's it! Enjoy the reactions of lame and fun!**


	2. Can Your Pet?

**FNAF and MLP react to... Video Games! PT1**

 **This episode...CAN YOUR PET?**

 _Chica The Chicken_  
 _Age July 2014 (The first game)_  
 _Five Nights at Freddy's_

Chica's face is bursting because what she is seeing is a CUTIE! "AWWWWWW THIS IS SO ADORABLE!" Suddenly the screen zooms to her sparkling bursting eyes as she was about to explode saying, "I WANNA HUG SO I MUST PLAY-"

 _Fluttershy_  
 _Age Unknown Date 1985 (G3)_  
 _My Little Pony (OLD AND FULL OF VOMIT)_

Suddenly the frame moves to Fluttershy, same reaction to Chica, fangirling, "AAAAAH IT'S SO CUTE. OH just look at that adorable chicken!" She said while clicking play.

 _Foxy the Pirate Fox_  
 _Age July 2014_  
 _Five Nights at Freddy's_

"Shiver me timbers! What the booty is this? Arr, but it so cutie!" Foxy kinda got scared at the chicken's kawaii face. "Arrighty, let's play!"

 _Rainbow Dash_  
 _Age Unknown Date 1980 (G2)_  
 _My Little Pony (OLD AND IS FULL OF VOMIT)_

"BOOO BOOO NO NO HATE HATE!" The 20% cooler pony yelled. "This game is for BABIES! Ugh, Im dealing with it. Let's go." She groaned, pressing play.

 _Freddy Fazbear_  
 _Age July 2014_  
 _Five Nights at Freddy's_

"Awww!" Freddy clicks play.

 _Pinkamena Diane Pie_  
 _Age Unknown Date 1985 (G3.5)_  
 _My Little Pony (FULL OF BARFING RAINBOWS)_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie yells.

 _Bonnie The Bunny_  
 _Age July 2014_  
 _Five Nights at Freddy's_

"Now what the f*** is this?" A swearing bunny said. "Well, let's see." He clicked play.

 _Twilight Sparkle (Alicorn)_  
 _Age October 2010 (The first MLP episode)_  
 _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

"Oh no no no no no!" Twilight keeps saying no nonstop.

 _Golden Freddy_  
 _Age July 2014_  
 _Five Nights at Freddy's_

"..." Goldie has no reply but to press play.

 _Rarity_  
 _Age Unknown Date 1980 (G2)_  
 _My Little Pony (FULL OF VOMIT)_

"This game is...cute!" Rarity clicks play.

 _Toy Bonnie The Bunny_  
 _Age November 2014_  
 _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_

"Awwww! I know i'm being a girl right now but...IM PLAYING THIS OMG!" Toy Bonnie (A TOMBOY) clicks play.

 _Toy Chica The Chicken_  
 _Age November 2014_  
 _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_

"YAY! PET PARTY!" Toy Chica clicks play.

 _Toy Freddy The Bear_  
 _Age November 2014_  
 _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_

"IT'S SO ADORABLEEEEEE!" Toy Freddy spins with his high-pitched voice and clicks play.

 _Mangle The Fox_  
 _Age November 2014_  
 _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_

"Oh s*** this is sooooo cute! Don't you think so, Endo?" Mangle (IS GIRLY-GIRL even though in Night 2 FNAF 2 phone call it's OFFICIALLY a 'HE') said happily. "Im gonna share this game!" She clicks play.

 _Barry Bap or Balloon Boy_  
 _Age November 2014_  
 _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_

"OOOHHH A GAME!" BB yells.

 _Marionette The Masked Puppet_  
 _Age November 2014_  
 _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_

"..." Strict Puppet (A HE even though the name sounds like a GIRL) clicks play.

 _Springtrap The Rabbit_  
 _Age March 2015 (Idk the REAL one)_  
 _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_

"This game is so old..." Depressed Springtrap clicks play.

"AAAAAAEEEEEEE IM GONNA NAME MY PET PIZZA!" Chica types like she's banging a drum.

"AWWWW I can't wait for it to hatch! Okay, uh, let's see...Im going to name you...Mr. Peepers!" Fluttershy squeals.

"IT BE COMING OUT...ME NEED TO NAME IT FAST! Arrr, me name it Weedsley!" Foxy typed the name proud with his left paw (his hook is on his right).

"I'll name the pet...Hmmm...what's a name that's awesome...oh yeah, SPEEDY!" RD types.

"Franky!" Freddy types.

"IM NAMING IT RAINBOW DASH!" Pinkie types madly. She played this before when she named it 'Gummy'. She cried furiously and hugs Gummy for a day and prayed that her pet won't happen to die like the game.

"Hmm...what's a cool name for rock and roll? OH I KNOW! Rocky! YEA!" Bonnie types.

"Hmmm...what's a name I don't like? Who's somepony or anyone I hate? Oh I don't know! I'll just name it 'Clyde'. Sorry Bonnie but i'm burning your friend. Not you, FNAF Bonnie I meant Bonnie WRIGHT." Twilight types. She played this before too, by a Pinkamena that recommended the game. When Twilight named it 'Spike', her jaw went WIDE when it got shredded to pieces. After...sigh. She had nightMARES (Pun IK). But hey! She played this in 2012, so she should forget this game by now. Ahem...BACK TO REACTION.

"Nuggets...Perfect...HAHA!" Goldie types. He played this too and laughed manically when his chicken 'Chica' died. He hates her SO much.

"Hmmm...Jewel!" Rarity types.

"Kathy." Toy Bonnie said.  
"TAYTAY!" Toy Chica said like she's inside a club.  
"DUNCAN!" Toy Freddy waves his paws in the air.  
"Hmmm...what's a cute na- OH OH OH SAMMY! My best friend!" Mangle types.  
"MR. BALLOON!" BB incorrectly types.  
"..." Marionette types 'No'. Her third child, Sarah, played this, naming the chicken Lizzie. But then when she played it she cried. But remember, the children moved on, so she's not in Marionette anymore. Don't talk about it.

"Im naming this 'Salvage'. I want to kill myself, but I can't because of this STUPID GUY went into my frickin' mouth." Springtrap types, laughing evily. He named the chicken 'Purple' after a few days of Purple Guy inside him.

"OMG OMG YOU CAN CUSTOMIZE?! THIS IS THE BEST GAME EVER!" Chica quickly picks the costume.

 _ **Hair: Pearls around her extra feathers**_  
 _ **Eyes: Sparkly**_  
 _ **Dress: Purple**_  
 _ **Etc: NONE**_

"Oh my goodness! You can make it wear clothes! YAY!" Fluttershy then customizes Mr. Peepers.

 _ **Hair: Pearls around her extra feathers**_  
 _ **Eyes: Sparkly**_  
 _ **Dress: None**_  
 _ **Etc: BLUSH**_

"Arr, eyepatch? No, okay..." Foxy said. "AAAAH LOOMYNARTY EYES AAAAH!" He screamed and airhorned his ear to calm down. His ear just got...r*ped.

 _ **Hair: None**_  
 _ **Eyes: The human eyes (looks like the triangle with 3 sides O.o you don't understand kids 9-12, because it's not for you.)**_  
 _ **Dress: None**_  
 _ **Etc.: None**_

"Okay, what do we have- WHOA..." Rainbow Dash then picks. "That's just creepy..." She stared at the blank eyes, no pupils.

 _ **Hair: Cap**_  
 _ **Eyes: Normal**_  
 _ **Dress: Jersey**_  
 _ **Etc.: NONE**_

"This isn't bad..." RD is agreeing.

"YOUR ADORABLENESS BURNS ME! Oh what's this..." Bonnie customizes Rocky.

 _ **Hair: Mohawk**_  
 _ **Eyes: Normal**_  
 _ **Dress: Jersey**_  
 _ **Etc: NONE**_

"Ill just let you be well...empty." Twilight says, just sitting there.

"HAHAHAHA!" Goldie laughs evily when he kept spamming the 'Randomize' button.

"You need to look beautiful! Now let's see..." Rarity chooses the best dress Jewel can wear. "EWWW!" She reacted at the 'Brainy' or 'George Washington' hair.

 _ **Hair: Pearls**_  
 _ **Eyes: Sparkly**_  
 _ **Dress: Blue**_  
 _ **Etc.: BLUSH**_

"Oh! We can customize, cool!" Toy Bonnie opens the customizing section. "WHOA!" She reacted at the white eyes, no pupils. "WT*" She reacts at the brainy GW hair.

 _ **Hair: Boy hair**_  
 _ **Eye: Normal**_  
 _ **Dress: Jersey**_  
 _ **ETC.: none**_

"YEEEE! DRESS UP TIME MY LITTLE TAYTAY!" Toy Chica's eyes turn sparkly and spams the randomize button. "HEE HEE HEE!" She giggles.

"LET'S PLAY!" Toy Freddy clicks the soccer ball. Didn't work. "Huh? HEY! Button! WORK!" Toy Freddy spams it harder. After one flash, he's done. "AGHHHHH! FINE WE'LL DRESS UP FIRST!" He opens the customizing section. So dumb!

 _ **Hair: Hair with spikes on bottom and is outlined**_  
 _ **Eyes: Normal**_  
 _ **Dress: Blue Tie**_  
 _ **Etc.: None**_

"Ooooh! Dress up time!" Mangle opens the customizing section. "Uhh, EWW, why would anybody pick THAT?" She reacted at the brainy hair. "You look so FAB!" Sassy Mangle said. "What do you think, Endo? Is it perfect?"

 _ **Hair: Mohawk**_  
 _ **Eyes: White eyes (Mangle, that's just creepy)**_  
 _ **Dress: Purple**_  
 _ **Etc.: Blush**_

"Mine's gonna be hairy, googly eyes, and..." BB picks.

 _ **Hair: Brainy (RLY BB)**_  
 _ **Eyes: Normal**_  
 _ **Dress: Blue Tie (He wants him to be an agent)**_  
 _ **Etc.: None**_

"Meh..." Marionette just opens the customizing section and closes.

"No thanks." Springtrap just clicks random and closes.

"YEEE I UNLOCKED THE FOOD! MUST...FEED..." Chica drags the food to Pizza. "HAVE SOME PIZZA BAGS, B****!"

"Yay! Now I can feed your poor tummy!" Fluttershy drags the food to Mr. Peepers. "Oh...okay then..." She reacted when Mr. Peepers ate the whole thing.

"Yarr! Me unlocked some weed! Yar har har!" Foxy drags the weed- FOOD to Weedsley. "SMOKE IT SMOKE- Oh." Foxy then makes the WOMBO COMBO sound when Weedsley ate the whole WEED- bag. After he putted the remix of "Smoke Weed Everyday" for 5 seconds before moving on.

"Yes, you seriously need to eat, so you can FLY TO ACTION! ...In order to be just like your owner." Rainbow Dash feeds him. "NO! YOU ONLY EAT- Ugh, why am I even talking to this game, it's for BABIES!" She crosses her hooves.

"Okay, Franky! Feeding time! Nom nom- Good Boy?!" Freddy went blank when Franky eats the whole bag. "O-Okay..." He said after.

"IM FEEDING YOU ONCE!" Pinkie Pie drags the bag. "FASTER!" She shouts. It's still not gonna unlock the water. "FINE THEN FIVE MORE!"

"Keep eating...keep eating..." Bonnie feeds Rocky. "Lol, i'm feeding a rock. HAHAHA! Why the f*** am I feeding a rock? That's just chicken silly!"

"I remember you have to do this five times...right?" Twilight said, being a smarta**.

"K, feeding time..." Goldie just drags and waits patiently. "D****, your so hungry..." He stared at the food stats.

"NO, neatly eat it, darling, not like THAT! Oh, you'll understand when your older." Rarity reacted when Jewel was not being so elegant.

"Keep eating..." Toy Bonnie reacts like Bonnie. "Whoa, okay! That was weird..."  
"It's Eating Party time!" Toy Chica drags but it went back. "Oops! I dropped it! ThERE...WOW! Your so hungry hippo, heeheehee!" She giggled.

"YAY! Good...AAAAH MONSTER AAAAAAAAH!" Toy Freddy overreacted when Duncan ate the whole bag.

"Feeding time! Now slowly...NO NO NO ugh...your supposed to eat it nice, like me!" Mangle said, though that's not true.

"Whoa! Your a monster, Balloons!" BB said when...oh, you know.

"..." He just feeds No...that's it.

"Sigh..." Springtrap just puts one animal arm on his face and feeds Salvage.

"BATH TIME!" Chica shouts happily.

"Okay, Mr. Peepers! Bath time!" Fluttershy says.

"Okay, Weedsley, time for ye to get WET! Or should me say...GET REKT!" Foxy then pretends the shower is made out of raining Mtn Dew. MLG then comes in out of nowhere. OOOOOOOOOOO! AIRHORN! GET NOSCOPED! SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY!

"Alright, Speedy, let's get ya to the shower!" Rainbow then shakes her head for talking to the game again.

"Rub a dub dub..." Freddy showers Franky.

"GET CLEAN! MOVE IT, BUSTER!" Pinkie Pie rages. "GIMME THE BIKE SO I CAN R*** HER!" The soccer ball then gets unlocked. "HNNNNGH-" She infuriates.

"Shower, shower, shower, it's what you call the first thing in the morning before you ROCK AND ROLL! PUN IS INTENDED! BAM BAM BAM!" Bonnie rocks his guitar. BAM BAM BAM! Is the guitar noise he's making.

"..." Twilight just showers Clyde.

"Get wet, child..." Goldie laughs evily again.

"After this- oh, okay..." Rarity reacted when the soccer ball unlocks.

"Um, okay..." Toy Bonnie showers Kathy.

"Shower party! Wooo!" Toy Chica showers Taytay.

"Aw come on! You love showers, right?" Toy Freddy showers.

"Okay, NOW! You need to shower those feathers!" Mangle showers Sammy.

"Dodge the showers, Balloons! Dodge it!" BB said.

"..." Marionette just showers No.

"Give me the bike..." Springtrap bams his head on the keyboard. "Sigh..." He showers Salvage.

"Yay! Let's play soccer!" Chica plays.

"Mr. Peepers! Play time!" Fluttershy clicks and soccer they go.

"SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED!" Foxy said whenever Weedsley hits the ball like a bada**.

"This is sooooo boring..." RD said.

"I'm open! I'm open!" Freddy stretches his arms.

"BALL NEEDS AIR! PASS IT ALREADY!" Pinkie Pie shouts.

"Play ball! Play ball!" Bonnie said.

"..." Twilight just plays.

"Oops! I passed it to the wrong direction!" Goldie purposely passed the soccer ball to the right.

"Nooo! It'll mess up...oh nevermind. A little playing will do." Rarity plays.

"YES! Soccer!" Toy Bonnie then clicks. "Oh...no kicking? Fine..."  
"SOCCER PARTY! Play with me!" Toy Chica clucks.  
"WIDE OPEN! WIDE OPEN!" Toy Freddy reacts like Freddy.  
"..." Mangle plays. "Uh, okay, first of all, the ball's gonna need air."  
"Faster!" BB said.  
"..." Marionette plays.

"Aw, I dropped it." Springtrap says that sarcastically.

WARNING: SAD REACTIONS! HERE COMES THE FEELS AND THINGS!

"W-W-What? No game? Alright...come on pizza, let's go for a..." Chica then clicks the. BIKE button. "WAAALK?! GASP AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO MY PRECIOUS PIZZZAAAA!" Chica cries.

"Come on, Mr. Peepers, time to WAAAAA?" When Fluttershy clicked this. "AAAAAAAAH! N-N-No...NOOOOOOO!" Fluttershy cries. "YOU MEANIES! JUST LOOK AT WHAT I HAVE BEEN PLAYING! S***!" She continues crying.

"Arr, ready to set SAIL? Arr, what is going AAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOO MY WEEDLING!" Foxy then plays sad airhorn. "REST IN PIECES...M8." He whimpers.

"AW! No Xbox? K, let's- huh? What the? WHOA!" Rainbow Dash then leaves her jaw open. "S-S-Speedy? D-D-Dead? Hehe...haha...MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" She cackles evily, "THIS GAME IS SO EPIC! But seriously, I will NEVER EVER name the chicken Tank..." She then realizes what she just said. "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TANK TO BE IN THIS GAME WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Freddy cries. "NOOOOOOO!" He pretends to pick up one of the parts of Franky. "You will be missed."

"YESSSSS!" Pinkie kills RD. "CUPCAKES FOR FREE!"

"Huh? HOLY F****!" Bonnie turns surprised. "WHAT THE F***? WHAT?"

"..." Twilight then lowers down her volume to mute, clicks, and covers her face so she won't see.

"YES HE NOW LIVES IN MCDONALDS!" Goldie shouts.

"EEEEEEK! NOOOOOO! NOOO noooooo!" Rarity cries with her hooves.

"HOLY S***! Well, she's dead." Toy Bonnie said, covering her mouth.

"DEATH PARTY! MWAHAHAHHAA hahaha..." She stops.

"NOOOOO DUNCAN IS DEAD!" Toy Freddy cries like a baby.

"AAAAAH! SAMMY NO!" Mangle shrieks. "Im SO sharing this!" She gets out her phone (ENDO) and texts. "Sammy, your not gonna believe it. YOUR GONNA DIE!" Mangle then cries afterwards. "SO RUDE!"

"Mission failed." BB said.

"...finally..." Marionette has finally spoken (XD)

"Bye bye me...BYE BYE..." Springtrap laughs.

"BUCK BUCK WHAT ITS A PUN AAAAAAAHHH IM SO ANGRY!" Chica then does something that's pixelated. "F*** YOU PUN!" Yes, the birdie.

"F*** YOU AND YOUR GAME! YOUR MAKING OUR LIVES MISERABLE!" Fluttershy rants.

"What if Weedsley is not kill?" Foxy said with creepy eyes like his animatronic self. "Wait a minute..." Foxy examines. "Can. Three letters. White circle around. One eye. OOOOOOO AIRHORN LOOMYNARTY CONFIRM-" The camera moves on.

"O-Oh! I get it...CAN your pet...A pun." RD's face then turns lame. "REALLY?"

"Ohhhh CAN your pet..." Freddy's face then turns blank. "Pun."

"YEAH YEAH YEAH MOVE IT LETS GO." The pink party angry pony said.

"W-W-What? Can your pet can your pet CAN your pet OHHHHH it's a pun!" Bonnie then turns confused. "No wonder you recommended me to play this."

"..." Twilight's face is already upset.

"YES I REACHED THE END!" Goldie jumps.

"UGH! WORST GAME EVER!" Rarity wiped her mascara tears.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" TB bursted.

"A P-P-Pun party? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toy Chica clucks into laughter.

"I don't get it..." Toy Freddy facepalms. "Sigh, I don't get it."

"O. !" Mangle reacts. "Rude..."

"What?" BB doesn't get it.

"There we go." Marionette said.

"Good pun glory." Springtrap said.

 **QUESTION TIME!**

 **(WARNING: REMEMBER I WON'T PUT THE NAMES THEY'RE IN ORDER!)**

 **What did you just play?**

"Can your pet."

"Can your pet."

"Loomynarty your pet."

"A lame game called the pun."

"The Pun Game. Choo choo..."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

"CAN your pet..."

"Can your pet."

"Cooking Mama."

"The most rudest game, can your pet!"

"Can your pet."

"Death Pet."

"A game that's stupid."

"Can your pet, the most PUNNIEST game I've played."

"Can your pet!"

"Can your pet."

"A pun game."

 **Who do you think created this pun game?**

"I dunno, but i'm going to kick him in the balls! After, i'll forgive him BY SHREDDING HIS BODY WITH PIZZA SAUCE-" Her eyes averted.

"Some troll, I guess."

"LOOMYNARTY-"

She shrugs.

"Scott, my real creator. After all, he did make fun of me when It was only my head on a game..."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

"Scott, for thinking im a nightmare of him..."

"That's easy! CanYourCompany." This is actually true. They have a website O.o.

"Ronald McDonald, Cooking Mama's husband."

"Someone who doesn't give a f***."

"Red." She's talking about D*** Figures.  
"Someone fun?!"  
"A GHOST."  
"I don't know, but I shared this and SO wanna kill him with my endo!"  
"What?"  
"CanYourCompany."

 **What's your favorite part of this?**

"The chicken died." Her eyes just got creepy like her animatronic self.

"The eyes!"

"Me favorite is when me gave him the power to smoke weed."

"The jersey."

"Shower!"

"When I killed Rainbow Dash."

"The pun! HAHA-"

"The credits."

"EVERYTHING."

"Showering, of course!"

"Playing ball."

"Dressing up!"

"FEED HIM WITH BAGS!"

"Nada. Zilch. Zero."

"Dodging lasers!"

"...no.."

"When I eat him."

 **Survey: Is this for kids or for everyone?**

"Everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Kids."

"Kids for Scootaloo."

"Everyone!"

"EVERYPONY!

"Everyone? Everything's fine! We're happy!"

"I saw a kids react to this."

"EVERYONE."

"Everypony."

"Kids. Hehe-"

"Kids?!"

"Everyone!"

"Kids."

"Kids like me!"

"Everyone."

"Kids. Hehehe..."

KIDS: 8  
Everyone: 9

 **END**

"Thanks for watching!"

"Thank you for watching us play a rude game!"

"F*** the subscribe button in the p****!"

"Give a hooves up so we can do something else."

"Rate!"

"COMMENT WHAT WE SHOULD PLAY NEXT AND MAKE IT HAPPY! AND CAUGHT YOU, BUSTER, FOR SAYING HAPPY WHEELS!"

"Give this video a ROCKIN' like!"

"Thank you everyone for seeing us play this game! See you soon!"

"I GOT NUGGETS FOR LUNCH!"

"Byeee!"

"See ya."

"BYE BYE PARTY! BYE BYE BYE!"

"BYE everybody!"

"Bye! I hope you enjoy what we just played."

"Hi!"

"Bye."

"See you another time."

 **YAYY now it's your turn! :D**  
 **I hope you kids aren't guessing what the censor ones are O.o**

 **Next up (3):**

 **Freddy's Spagetteria**

 **One Night at Flumpty's (BOTH PARTS)**

 **Markiplier Reaction Compliations!**


	3. Note

A/N: Hey guys, I bet your impatient by now. Why? Well, too much stuff going on! First is school has started, second is Tumblr, and third is this. So...guess what...yup, a disappointment thing.

My parents hid my phone, think I was texting with friends (I was typing the chapter and I still got my iPad). On that phone is the second episode. It's called 'Pinkie's Jam with Davey', including 3 parts, making 4 chapters in total. Part 1 is reacting to Smile HD, part 2 is reacting to Derpy Gets Pranked, and part 3 is I'm a Banana Parody. But I have a feeling it got deleted. Why? I remembered it was on my iPad, but then it disappeared. If it did, I might hold the story. Maybe for a LONG time. I know you don't want that to happen, but writing a story with reactions and STORY FORMAT takes A LOT of time. For 'Can Your Pet,' it took me 5 days to get it finished.

Anyways...Guest Reviews...

To Alicia, I just said Applejack is not there because read the FAQ. The whole THING, okay? The answer why she's absent is RIGHT THERE. Read the whole FAQ or else you won't understand how this story will work. But don't worry, I promise you, Applejack will appear with the rest of the characters, if she doesn't have a day off. This might happen to other characters too. For example, RD has to go to flight school or...or Fluttershy has to take care of her animals. Freddy Fazbear Band from FNAF 1 has to perform a concert or other excuses. If they miss it, there's gonna be a bonus episode. That's their chance to react.

To Springtrapgirl, Sadly I don't have an Xbox, so uhh...yeah, it's a ripoff. I know I said ANYTHING, but I think I was hyper that time. So...maybe suggest another one? Thanks.

To Skipper S Patton, Rainbow Dash said it too, don't blame me! D:

To Aquamarine7102, Okay, I'll put it on my 'Reactions' list. It's on my Notes app.

To LDRF890, I know I said next is your suggestion, but I hope I do that after those 3 chapters I said.

To Moonteardrop435, that's okay, I know that video!

And also...I changed the story description so you guys won't go crazy on me. Read it now or you won't understand how the story will work from now on.


End file.
